spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Gear Feats
__NOEDITSECTION__These feats help characters make the most of their equipment. Always Prepared You’re like some kind of grown-up Boy Scout. Prerequisites: Wisdom 15+. Benefit: You may hold any number of mission Common Items in reserve. Further, the number of mission gear picks you may hold in reserve increases by 2. Clean and Polished You spend a lot of downtime making sure your gear remains in perfect condition. Benefit: 'The number of action dice required to activate an error with one of your Possessions (personal gear) increases by 1. If one of your Possessions leaves your person for more than 24 hours, it loses this benefit until you spend 1 hour cleaning and readjusting it. Ear to the Ground ''You make it your business to be well informed. '''Prerequisites: Favored Gear (any Tradecraft). Benefit: Each time you request a dossier, you may also request 1 hint from the GC at any time during the current session. The GC gains no action dice for this hint, but if he refuses to give you a hint, you gain 1 bonus action die. Electronic Warrior You can squeeze the most out of any signal. Prerequisites: Extra Gear (Electronics). Benefit: 'The Signal Rating of any item in your Possessions or mission gear increases by 2, and the range increment of any Electronic item in your Possessions or mission gear increases by 25% (rounded up). Extra Gear ''You always load up on your favorite equipment. '''Benefit: When you gain this feat, you may choose 1 gear category (Electronics, Gadgets, Resources, Security, Tradecraft, Vehicles, or Weapons). During each Intel Phase, you gain 1 additional gear pick from the chosen category. Special: You may choose this feat multiple times, each time choosing 1 new gear category. Favored Gear Your always keep your favorite equipment handy. Benefit: You gain 1 additional Possession (personal gear). This item’s Caliber may not exceed 1/3 your career level (rounded up). *If the item’s Caliber exceeds the current mission caliber, you must discard a number of action dice equal to the difference between these Calibers at the start of each session or you lose access to the item for the duration of the current mission. *If the item’s Caliber is lower than the current mission caliber, you gain a number of action dice equal to the difference between these Calibers at the start of each session. These bonus action dice may only be spent to boost skill checks and activate threats using your favored gear item. You may re-choose your favored gear item each time you apply the benefits of a new level. Special: You may choose this feat multiple times, each time gaining 1 piece of favored gear. Any action dice gained for 1 piece of favored gear may only be spent to boost skill checks and activate threats using that specific piece of favored gear, not any other. Home Sweet Home You’ve invested a lot in your home and appearance. Benefit: Your Lifestyle increases by 2 (maximum 10). Micro-Miniaturized You get the best gadgets taxpayer money can provide. Prerequisites: Extra Gear (Gadgets). Benefit: When you build or request a gadget, each Mechanism is 1 Size category smaller and you may include 1 additional Mechanism per gadget. Mother Hen You’re extremely protective of all your gear. Prerequisites: Clean and Polished. Benefit: The Damage save bonus of each of your Possessions (personal gear) increases by +4. Further, when one of your Possessions suffers damage while you’re in contact with it, you may make a Reflex save (DC equal to the damage inflicted) to transfer 1/2 the damage to yourself (rounded up). Your DR applies to this damage as standard unless the item is armor you’re wearing. Pack Rat You accumulate lots and lots of stuff, some of it useful. Benefit: Your Possessions increase by 2 (maximum 10). Personal Stash Whatever your team needs, you might just have. Prerequisites: Pack Rat. Benefit: While in your home, you gain a bonus with Gear checks equal to the number of Gear feats you possess. Further, once per session while at home, you may make a Gear check without spending a Reserve Common Item. Re-Supply You have an “in” with your suppliers. Prerequisites: Career Level 6+, any 2 other Gear feats. Benefit (city): Once per mission, you may spend 1 hour and 1 Reputation or $50,000 Net Worth to replace all of your team’s gear that has been lost, stolen, expended, or destroyed since the Intel Phase. Use of this ability does not replace gear items that have been fenced or given away. Signature Gear You’re starting to get a reputation — for the gear you use. Prerequisites: Career level 6+, Favored Gear. Benefit: Choose 1 item gained from your Favored Gear feat. You gain a +1 morale bonus with all skill checks and damage rolls made using that item. Further, the item cannot be destroyed due to a critical failure (though it may still be destroyed by damage). Special: You may choose this feat multiple times, each time applying it to 1 different item gained from your Favored Gear feat. Silver Spoon Through hard work or lineage, you’ve got money to burn. Benefit: Your Spending Cash increases by 2 (maximum 10). Tool Shed Rummaging around at home, you can find almost anything. Prerequisites: Home Sweet Home. Benefit: Once per mission as a 1-hour action at home, you may find any 1 Grade III kit. This kit is lost at the end of the current mission. Special: You may choose this feat multiple times, each time gaining the ability to find 1 additional Grade III kit in your home per mission. Trademark Gear Everyone associates one specific item with you. Prerequisites: Career level 12+, Signature Gear. Benefit: Choose 1 item targeted by your Signature Gear feat. You gain an additional +1 morale bonus with all skill checks and damage rolls made using that item (for a total bonus of +2). Further, any time you spend action dice to boost one of these rolls, you roll 2 dice per action die spent, adding both to the result. Trap Master You are always building better mousetraps. Prerequisites: Extra Gear (Security). Benefit: The Power Rating of any lock, sensor, or trap in your Possessions or mission gear increases by 2, and any trap you install inflicts an additional 1 point of damage per die. Tricks of the Trade You’ve picked up a few shortcuts along the way. Prerequisites: Career Level 15+. Benefit: Once per session, you may spend your largest action die and 1 Reserve gear pick to use 1 of your feat or class abilities that may only be used a limited number of times per session. This use does not count against the number of times you may typically use the ability. Well-Funded You squirrel money away for rainy days. Prerequisites: Silver Spoon. Benefit: Once per mission while at your home, you may come up with an additional $200 × your Wealth. Further, you may take 10 with a Bureaucracy/Bribe check, even if the error range is greater than 1. Category:Feats Category:Gear Feats